Ruska
Appearance Ruska stands at an average height for a blood elf. His form is muscular. There isn't anything slender about him. His shoulders are broad and his arms are thicker than most spell weaver's. Thin studs and hoops run down his gashed and pointed ears. Dead, dry skin covers not only his cracked lips, but his hands as well. His long fingers are tipped with sharp, discolored nails. Magic casting is obviously to blame for this slight decay. Noxious fel power clouds his bright emerald colored eyes. Long, pale tresses of blonde hair are usually tied back in a smooth ponytail on the back of his head. His bangs are wispy and unruly, though meticulously kept out of his line of vision. A runic looking tattoo snakes down the left side of his face, starting at his forehead and swirling down his cheekbone. It doesn't pulse or anything while he casts magic, which is somewhat disappointing. Naturally tanned skin is covered with an intricate web of thin pallid scars, each length suggesting an intentional incision. The healed wounds span across his face and every inch of visible skin. No matter what he may say, it is painfully obvious he is a warlock. From his fel infused eyes to his ritualistic attire, this man knows what he is doing. Intimidating? Perhaps. He is normally seen with a bright expression. Personality Ruska regards most of his kind with a level stare and the rest of the horde with his nose up. His appearance often gets him some unwarrented judgment. Unlike most disgustingly powerful warlocks, Ruska seems to have his head screwed on right. Some often get the impression that he is refined, calm and cool. Those who speak with him a little longer and manage to get a reaction may find he actually very light hearted but always in it for his own gain. Thirst Unending As most blood elves, he suffers with an addiction to magic. However, being a warlock and not a mage at all, he has the ability to summon demons. It is said that a demon's blood will keep the addition sated for a couple of days. By the look of Ruska's spell marred hands, one could probably guess that casting magic was something he did often. Like most sin'dorei, he has a special love for moonwells. He is often seen in the forests of Ashenvale and Felwood. His addiction is well maintained and he does not show any signs of becoming wretched or felsworn. For whatever reason, he keeps his demon summoning under wraps while in the horde's cities. However, when faced with special snowflake quel'dorei, he will openly summon any demon of their choice and offer them the creature's magic. Of course, to Ruska's dismay, most decline his generous offers. Idiosyncrasies *Often has a delicate little sprite darter following him. *Loves to sample magic from others. Yesss, "sample". *His age is never mentioned. Never. *Felgaze probably isn't his real last name. Out of Character Notes *Why, yes, he is named after this song. I wouldn't go as far as to call it his theme though. *Random RP is okay but I might be afk while in queue for something, sorry if I am. *I'll duel you, sure. *ERP? As long as there is RP tied in there somehow. Don't expect to climb right down Ruska's pants, he'll probably burn your face. *Looking to comission an artist for a little sketch of my ugly little elf, I pay in gold. Category:Horde Category:Horde Warlock Category:Sin'Dorei Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlock